Pripara: Pocket of Smiles
PriPara: Pocket of Smiles (プリパラ：笑顔のポケット') '''is a Minna Tomodachi roleplay series written by CocoAmako. It centers on the adventures of Coco Amako, Maria Umikaze, and others in the world of Pripara. The main protagonist is Coco Amako. The series began on the 13th of June, 2018. Characters Main * Coco Amako * Maria Umikaze Secondary (Major Participants) * N/A Supporting (Participated in the story at least once) * Mars Tokimo * Angene Bokerdole Antagonist(s) * Nomu Nisshoku Plot Arc 1 - Pocket of Smiles Coco is a newly fledged idol, ready to take on the world of Pripara! But Pripara never follows the rules: much to her surprise. A constant array of outfits, animals that know idoling like the back of their hand, and… a dark idol? Huh? Join Coco and her old friend, Maria as they take on the world of idols… and an eclipsed idol. Episode Recap Information/Rules(?) Since this series potential start date is getting closer and closer, here is a bit more information on how the series will work. * '''Anyone can join at any time.' * Episodes will follow a sort of Destiny Ribbon style: That being the first priority is introducing a character/doing a character live/main plot of the day/etc etc. and then doing whatever till the next episode airs. * While I won't say what the episode goal is (to keep suspense/surprise, though you can just check the recap if you want to cheat), I will say when its over and its free play. And now, to answer unasked but possible questions: "Can I (or your character) be important?" I can take this two ways. Main plot-wise, in a sense, yes. Though I'll admit most of the plot revolves around the main three, you can shape the story. Where do we go next? What should we do to solve this? It is a roleplay after all. If you weren't important, then might as well call this a fanfic. As for your character having a mini-arc of its own, that probably won't happen. If your character needs a deep story, it would be best to make your own series, since you will have full control over what happens. "Can my character do a live?" It will depend on the plot. But most of the time, after the episode plot is over, yes. Can correlate with the question above. "What will the episode schedule be like?" At the moment, it seems to be monthly. If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask me about it! Trivia * This is Coco's first roleplay series. * It is planned to have three arcs, however, turnout will depend on if that happens or not. * The first arc, Pocket of Smiles, acts as an interactive backstory to the main three. This means Coco and the gang don't know anybody (unless you met in the prologue) yet. If they met for the first time in a different series and you would rather have them meet here, we'll just say Coco has a bad memory in yours. ** Since PoS is technically a backstory, all other appearances (unless stated otherwise) occur after the first arc. Category:CocoAmako Category:Roleplay Series